


你像危险一样温柔

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [8]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 标题来自L.M.帕内罗的诗《致弗朗西斯科》专门把平行世界的这一对写出来，就是为了让这边的Chris也来一次对应的受伤失忆梗。by一个丧心病狂的AU爱好者





	你像危险一样温柔

他醒来时，一时间不知自己身处何时何地。

周围安静昏暗，只有床头的几台仪器在发出微光，他疑惑地盯着屏幕上跳过的数据，目光忽而落在自己的手上，一根导管顺着床头的支架，一直连接到他的手上，正在往他的静脉里一滴一滴注入透明的液体。

他下意识想伸手将它拔掉，却没能立即抬起手：它正被压在另一个人手下面，那个人趴在他床沿，这时候也被他的动作惊醒了，睁开眼睛望着他。

“你终于醒了，可真他妈的谢天谢地啊，”男人激动地跳起来，还差点被自己同手同脚的动作绊倒，“我去叫医生。”

他看着那男人跑出去，茫然更甚，在他决定继续去拔掉胳膊上的导管时，那个人又领着几个医护人员打扮的男女回来了，护士阻止了他的动作，一个医生模样的人朝他俯下身来，检查他的两边瞳孔。

他们随后告诉他他正在医院里，因为一次很严重的车祸，但无须担心，手术很成功，但他现在还需要保持严格的静卧休息。

这些信息暂时压过了他的困惑，他于是顺从了那些人的安排，不再抗拒。等医护人员离开，房间里只剩下刚才那个男人，他咧开了一个大笑，摇着头。

“我得通知Solo一下，你可能猜不到，你躺这里的时候，他在外面都干了什么，”他一边说一边掏手机，“有时候我真觉得Solo越来越像你了，真不知道是好事还是坏事。”

“谁是Solo？”他问，男人顿住了动作，“我是谁？你又是谁？”

他每问一句，男人僵在脸上的笑容迅速消失了，随之变换上升了一个惊恐级别，“我勒个去，Chris，你不是在玩我吧？！我怎么就摊上这事了？！”

 

Chris，这是他的名字，至少那个自称是他兄弟Braxton的男人是这么说的。

Chris很快接受了这一点，倒不是因为Braxton表现得有多么令人信服，相反，对方一听说他什么也记不起来，立即火烧屁股似的蹦出去把医生又揪了回来。等医生再三跟他确认这种暂时性失忆症的情况在临床病例中不算少见，很可能是脑震荡引起的，没什么特别神奇的医学手段能立即对此见效，只能等他自己想起来（当然也不排除极个别的例子永远也没能想起来），Braxton就又把人轰走了，杵在他床尾一脸悲催地看着他。

“完蛋了，偏偏是这个时候——为什么我要摊上这事……”

接下来他就自顾自开始对Chris絮叨起来。

先说什么呢，对，他们的父母，不幸的是，父母双方都已经不在了，因为一个倒霉的变故，之后他们兄弟俩也失散了很多年。后来他又找到了Chris，不对，应该是Chris先找到了他，总之，这些年发生了很多事，一时也说不清楚，现在也还算过得去吧，Chris对数学特别拿手，还有些别的事，总之，他肯定能想起来，他一直是家里最聪明的那个不是吗？

他的自说自话并没有在Chris空白的脑海中激起一分涟漪，更没法对他这个问句作答。Braxton自己说着说着也开始泄气，然后忽然又想了什么似的瞪大眼睛。“操，完蛋，你肯定也不记得你结婚了，对吧，完了，这下Solo要气死了。”

“我结婚了。”Chris重复他的话。

“对，关于你们是怎么搞到一起的，有个特别离奇古怪的故事，我反正是一个字也不信的，”Braxton说，“但你每次都说得特别认真，那我就假装相信了吧，总之，”他突兀地中断了一下，探出去往走廊里看了一眼，缩回来时满脸绝望。

“来不及了，”他看了看Chris，“就，不管你记不记得了，等他进来时对他好点——”

他话音未落，一个人已经从外面走了进来。

那是一个你可以用漂亮来形容的男人，眉目轮廓都极其英俊，黑发优雅地在额前起伏，下面一双迷人的蓝眼睛，就连此刻眉间聚集起的疲惫感，都只是给他平添了几分深峻和沉着。

他看都没看Braxton，笔直望向Chris，露出笑容，神奇地融化了他眼底的冷酷。

“嗨，”他说，几步便走过来，拿起了Chris没有连着导管的那只手，低头把嘴唇凑在他手背上贴了一下，再抬起头对他又笑了笑。

Chris只能迷茫地看着他。

Braxton从被虚化的背景里小心翼翼地清清嗓子。

“Solo，有一个新情况我还没告诉你，”他说，“Chris现在，呃，因为脑震荡的原因，所以有些事记不太清楚了……他不记得你了。”

“什么意思？什么叫他不记得——”Solo说，他回头瞪Braxton，还握着Chris的手，Chris不知道自己该不该把手抽出来。Solo的目光再度落回他身上，眼睛眯了起来，从不解到顿悟只是几秒，他周身陡然凝聚起一股冰冷。

他生气了，Chris意识到，非常生气。

但Solo随即做了一个深呼吸，又努力对他挤出一个勉强的笑容，他把Chris的手放下了，动作轻柔小心得好像那是什么易碎品。“抱歉，”他只说了这么一个词，就忽然站起来，匆匆走出去了。Braxton也跟着他走到了走廊里。

Chris能听见他们俩的对话断断续续地传来，基本只是Braxton在说，Solo则一言不发。Chris愈发好奇而茫然，完全不能理解刚刚那十分钟里都发生了什么事。

Braxton又走了回来，对Chris做了个牙疼般的苦笑。“他去找医生了，”他告诉他，尽管Chris并没有问任何问题。“我可能要跟你解释一下，呃，就是，我不知道你现在失忆了，对同性恋是什么看法，又是怎么看他的，但你们俩平时没事就亲亲抱抱的，所以别被刚才他那一下给吓到——”

Solo重重地在他背后咳嗽了一声。他脸拉下来，投给了Braxton冷若冰霜的一瞥，Braxton转了转眼睛，“行，你们俩自己谈吧。”

他很体贴地从外面带上了门。

“抱歉。”Solo说，他走上前一步，又停了，“医生对我说明了你的情况，你一定很茫然，有任何问题你都可以问我。”

Chris的目光落在他右手上，之前他都没留意，但Solo手上确实戴着一枚婚戒。他下意识地看了一眼自己的手，空空如也的手指上有一道和周围肤色浅一圈的痕迹。

Solo也注意到了他的目光，探手入西装内袋，“手术时他们帮你取下来了。”他解释道，谨慎地接近过来。Chris伸手把戒指接过来，端详着内圈里的刻字。

“N是代表……”

“Napoleon，我的名字是Napoleon Solo，”Solo答，对上Chris的目光，他的眼底终于显出半分笑意。“没办法，我父母显然没能考虑到有这么一个名字，会给一个孩子的学校生活带来多么严重的灾难。”

“那么糟糕吗？”Chris问，心中升起一丝似曾相识的隐约忧虑。

Solo耸肩，“只是开始那几年，我从小就擅长化解对自己不利的情况。”

他看着Chris若有所思地摩挲着婚戒，把它握在手心，却暂时还没有想要戴回去的意图，“你想要我完整的自我介绍一次吗？从小学开始？”

Chris哑然，但随即意识到Solo藏在一本正经语气后的逗趣，他眨眨眼，不知道该如何回应这一刻的亲昵。

看出了他的无措，Solo笑了，刻意轻松地继续：“或者我最好精简一下，我怕你撑不了那么长的故事时间就要睡着了。”

他这么一说，Chris确实感觉到眼皮沉重起来，Solo立即发现了。

“你累了，”Solo说：“没关系，你睡吧，我会在这里，不会走的。”

Chris又眨了眨眼，这一次是努力想保持清醒，但忽如其来的疲倦就像海浪把他整个卷了下去。

“我想知道……”

“嗯？”Solo的声音既远又近，他的手又被人握住了，翻过去，有什么套上了他的无名指。Chris下意识地收拢了掌心，反握住了那只没来得及收走的手。对方和他十指交握，Chris感觉到没来由的安心。他也忘了自己之前想要问什么，任意识流落散入了无声的黑暗当中。

 

Solo信守了承诺。当Chris再次醒过来，他确实还在病房里，握着他的手。要不是他身上已经换了一身衣服，Chris差点要以为自他入睡之后对方就保持那一个姿势没动过。他正低头看着自己的手机，一道阴影落在他眉间。

“Braxton之前说你在做什么。”Chris说，Solo猛地抬头看向他。“你在做什么？”

“嗯？”又是那个迷人的笑容，眼神坦然又无辜，“我不知道Braxton说的是什么意思。”

不确定。不自在。他在撒谎。他在瞒着他一些事。

“对了，我也去过事务所了。”Solo说，“那边也都没事，你的秘书已经把事情都处理妥当了。你可以放心。你饿了吗，想吃点什么吗，虽然现在只能进流食，但我想应该还有一些选择。”

他在故意岔开话题。

“事务所……”Chris说，话出口他才意识到自己说了什么。“她应该尽快把排在这几天的客户移交给其他会计师。”

“她已经这么做了。”Solo出了一口气，“你记起来了？还有呢？”他小心地问，“还有别的吗？”

“不多。”Chris诚实地回答。一些片段从他眼前掠过。父亲。母亲。葬礼。囚室。Francis。Ray King。Justine。Braxton。

“我不只是一个会计。”他说，“我，是不是还有别的工作？”

“确实不是，那部分我们稍后再说。”Solo说，Chris能看见希望在他眼中灼灼升起。“关于我呢？你记起了多少？”

声音。过来我这里。黑暗中的脸。如果感觉不好，就让我停下。亲吻。拥抱。我们得停止这么见面了。我不想逼你改变。我们慢慢来。亲昵。信任。喜爱。

“我，”他不知该如何表达，“你，我们现在养狗了吗？”

“没有，我们没有狗，”Solo说，然后，仿佛已经无法压抑自己的感情，他低下头来轻快地吻了一下Chris的额头，又迅速退开，Chris看着他眼睛亮闪闪的。“但我们有一个女儿，一个小天使，或一个小恶魔，你看见她就会明白了。”

他的脸是如此的如释重负。幸福。满足。但很快，一丝阴影又出现在那双眼中，冰冷尖利得令Chris不由一颤。Solo自己也意识到了，匆匆低头又亲了一下Chris的手背，借以掩饰。

“我们还是给你找点吃的吧，然后我还有些事要去处理，”Solo说，那些不祥的阴影已经从他眼中消失了，好像从没出现过。“Braxton的人就在门外，他待会也会过来，有什么想要的就告诉他们，好吗？我很快就能回来了。”

 

Braxton只用了半小时就成功地把Chris说到睡着了。等Chris再次醒来，发现他也歪斜着躺在椅子里大张着嘴睡得很沉。Chris醒来的动作都没能惊动他。

门口再次传来脚步声，但不是Solo。那个人显然是突破了病房外他的临时保镖，探进来一颗小脑袋，左转右转地看了一圈，对椅子上的Braxton很嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。

这个栗色头发的小精灵像跳舞一样踮着脚尖进来了，她先把背后那个大书包放在另一张床上，才张开胳膊抱了过来，把脸使劲地埋进他胸口。

Chris张了张嘴，那个名字自动跳出了他的脑海。“Justine。”他说。那是Solo的建议，用他最好朋友的名字命名他们的女儿。

“爹地说你现在需要休息，说我只能陪你半个小时。”她撅着嘴说。

“你想留多久都可以。”Chris说，“我不会告诉他的。”

Justine咯咯笑，她摇了摇头。“爹地会知道的。他总是会知道。”她叹了口气，大概想起了别的被爹地揪出来的小秘密。“到处都是他的眼线，我的老师，同学，Braxton叔叔的女朋友们，大家什么都愿意告诉他。大家都喜欢他。Braxton叔叔说他就是个万人迷。”

“是吗？”Chris说。

她挺忧郁地颦着小眉头，又帮着拉了拉Chris的被子，靠在床边，眨着眼睛看他。Chris能从那双严肃的棕色眼睛里看见他自己的影子。

“你会很快好起来，对吧？”她说，“你不在家，爹地也不在家，我还要住到Braxton叔叔的女朋友家去，我不喜欢住那里。我更喜欢Gaby阿姨，可是爹地和她吵架了。他不准我去找她。”

“我很快就会好了。”Chris保证，那个名字勾起他一点模糊的记忆，“他们吵架是因为我受伤了吗？”

女孩点头。她迟疑了一下。“爹地……我听见他打电话，我从没有听过他那么对别人说话，他说，他不会放过任何一个有关联的人，还说如果发现Gaby阿姨也在瞒着他，他绝不会原谅她。”

她又撅着嘴，这次看起来好像要哭了。“他那天好生气，还说，他要杀了所有人，听起来就像电视里的大坏蛋。”

Chris抬手摸了摸她娇嫩的小脸蛋，“他不是，他只是太生气了，人们生气就会说出很严重的话。他和Gaby阿姨也是好朋友，等他们都冷静下来，他们会和好的。”

Braxton在他们说话的时候就醒了，一直看着他们，这时候开口道，“嘿，小机灵鬼，别粘着你爸爸了，我的见面抱抱呢？嗯？你已经不爱我了吗？昨天你还说你第三喜欢的就是我呢。”

他故意捧住心口，做出一个很伤心的模样。女孩掉头小跑着一头撞到他怀里，Braxton一把将她举起来抛了两下，她尖声大笑，Braxton把她放下，冲Chris的方向挤挤眼，“我们给你爸爸露两下怎么样，给他看看你学的新招。”

他们俩就在他床边演示了起来，Justine像模像样地对Braxton又踢又打，Braxton纹丝不动，Justine冲进他怀里，拽住他胳膊，Braxton从后面将她提起来，把她扛到了自己肩膀上。Justine挣扎着抱怨：“不是这样的！你应该被我摔出去！就像昨天一样！”

“我现在这么摔出去，会砸坏医院的东西，然后你爹地就要摆脸色给我看了，不管他长得多帅，拉长脸都不好看。特别是他现在心情还不好。”Braxton说，他捏着女孩不高兴的小脸，“为了大家好，咱们还是留到下次吧。”

Chris看着他们。他脑海中随即跳出了另一幅画面：在地下室里，穿戴着护具的Justine，小脸绷得紧紧的。Solo一直对他和Braxton童年的训练方式颇有微辞。不能告诉爹地。他们在Solo面前一唱一和互相掩护。Solo对Justine身上偶尔出现淤青的忧心神情。欺瞒。歉疚感。

这么一番闹腾后，Justine的小情绪也都烟消云散了。等Solo出现，对着她运动后乱糟糟的头发和红扑扑的小脸扬了扬眉，但也没说什么。

“Justine，下去车里等我。”他说，Braxton很自觉地牵着女孩走了出去。

“你吓到她了。”Chris看着他们走远，才说：“她听见了你说的一些话。”

Solo也顺着回头望了望那两个人远去的方向。“我没注意到……我会和她解释的，别担心。”

他看起来比早上离开时平和多了。Chris不禁好奇这半天他都做了什么。他也能猜到。

“我的车祸不是意外，对吗？”

“是意外，但不是那种意外。”Solo说，“因为我要去接Justine，我们交换了车。那个伏击本来是针对我的。U.N.C.L.E.的人事先知情，但为了引蛇出洞，对我隐瞒了这件事。”

他沉默了一下，Chris说：“你和Gaby吵架了，你认为她也知情。”

“等你恢复出院后，再过几个月，我可能会有心情去听她解释，”Solo说，“但不是现在。”

Chris明白，现在他一心扑在另一个目标。“我记得你说过，执着复仇毫无意义，只会冤冤相报。”

“那是在我看见你浑身是血倒在马路边一条沟里之前。”Solo说，“我现在不需要别人告诉我什么有意义，或什么是理智行为。复仇的感觉很好，好极了。”

他显然毫无后悔之意，又握了握Chris的手。

“等你回家了我们再慢慢谈。”他承诺道。

“我也有事要告诉你。”Chris告诉他，“是关于Justine。我一直在训练她。”

“我知道，”大出意料，Solo淡然说，他含笑地看着Chris一闪而过的讶然，“如果我女儿身上总是有各种小伤痕，我却不去弄明白到底发生了什么，那我这个父亲也太失职了。一次两次还可以是不小心，多了就肯定只有一个可能。”

“你不反对？”

“很奇怪，我现在能理解你父亲的心情了，”Solo深思着说，“也许做了父亲确实是不一样了。如果她这辈子注定会遇见一些不那么好的人和事，那我宁可我们事先替她尽可能地准备好。”

“另一方面，我也希望你和Justine有一点父女间的小秘密，”Solo说，Chris再次吃惊，“你没发现吗，你们开始训练之后，她就越来越亲近你了。”

看来他丈夫一个人就完美地扮演了红脸白脸的角色。“你不介意她更亲近我？”

“嗯？别误会了，亲爱的，”Solo笑起来，“不管她多亲近你，我永远都会是Justine最喜欢的那个，千万别怀疑这一点。”

他带着笑意俯身，这一次终于真真切切地吻了下来。

湿濡。温暖。亲密。爱。家。


End file.
